princess_sissifandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Max
History Season One Duke Max finally returns after his six month long secret mission. Sissi and the rest of the family does everything to prepare for his welcome home. Before he get back to Possi, Sissi realized the boys are gone. She follows them up a mountain where they are trying to pick a special flower for their papa. Sissi Gets Her Way. Duke Max decides to build a new house for the homeless Brauner family, so Sissi rides to the village to ask for help. On the way she spots two boys. The Unexpected Guests. Prince Franz and Prince Karl help building The Brauner house and manage to fit in very well in a small town. An Imperial Surprise. A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Possi’s Little Thief. Sissi, the princes and Duke Max go hunting. Franz tries to confess his feelings to Sissi, but something or someone always interferes. Time To Say Good-bye. Financial problems at Possenhoven. The harvest was very poor, so the family must spare. Tommy Gluk decides to leave. Taking Chances. Count Arkas offers Duke Max a deal: he turns in Colonel Aundrassi, and the Duke wouldn't have to pay for Tempest. After he firmly refused, he goes to Vienna, Austria to warn Empress Sophia. Arkas Gets His Revenge. Both Sissi & Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max A Letter From Franz. Duke Max finds The Brauners and asks them to go back to Possi. But there's an accident in the mine where Hans Brauner works. Empress Sophie sends Franz there to help out. Missed Reunions. The mine the elevator crashes. First Steps In The Royal Court. Season Two Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world. The Tiara is Gone. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agrees to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress Sissi's Sacrifice. Zottornick exiles Duke Max. Hooray Erzsebet. Meanwhile, Little John escaped the ship he nd Duke Max were on and goes to find Prince Fronz. Jealousy. Count Arkas tricks Duchess Ludovica into leaving Possi to joint Duke Max in Paris. Good-bye Budapest. Tommy fools Zottornick by pretending to be a little girl. Sissi secretly dresses as Helena to steal the map that is holding her father's location. Hide and Seek at Schonbrunn. Sissi finally find her father, Duke Max. Ahriman Island. Count Arkas recaptures Duke Max. Everyone onboard becomes shipwrecked when the ship capsizes. Max saves Prince Franz, but Sissi and Tommy are lost at sea. The Shipwreck. Quotes Notes Historical Notes * Sisi was one of ten children of Ludovika and Max, however none of her siblings in the show matched her real siblings. Sisi was the fourth child and second daughter. She had five brothers and four sisters. References }} Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Bavaria